Nakama
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Había veces en las que se sentía muy solo. Había veces, en que extrañaba demasiado a su maestro y a su estrépita risa. Había veces en las que tenía miedo y sentía que no podía ser un pirata, pero entonces, recordaba que no estaba solo. Tenía nakamas. —Chopper & Mugiwara Team.


**SUMMARY:** Había veces, en las que se sentía muy solo. Había veces, en que extrañaba demasiado a su maestro y a su estrépita risa. Había veces en las que tenía miedo y sentía que no podía ser un pirata, pero entonces recordaba que no estaba solo. Tenía nakamas.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**NAKAMA".**

Giro de nuevo en aquella silla, viendo distraídamente los papeles que se encontraban regados por el escritorio.

Suspiro.

Hace tiempo que se cuestionaba como es que había terminado ahí, en el Going Merry, en un barco pirata…

Su sueño era ser el mejor doctor del mundo, uno que pudiera curar cualquier enfermedad, uno que incluso pudiera curar los corazones de la gente. No era ser un bravo guerrero de los mares, ni un hombre-reno con una alta recompensa. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Sentado en una silla y dando vueltas a bordo de un barco pirata.

¿Por qué?

Se sentía extraño en ese lugar. Y no era solo por ser de una especie diferente a los otros.

Todos eran totalmente opuestos a los piratas tradicionales, cosa que supuestamente eran. Reían, jugaban, comían demasiada comida y peleaban entre ellos por cosas sin importancia, como quien probaría el ultimo pedazo de carne, cuánto tiempo estarían en una isla o simplemente porque flojeaban demasiado.

¡Se supone que los piratas debían ser personas malvadas! Eso había escuchado, y eso creía… o no.

Hiluluk siempre le dijo que los piratas eran las personas más valientes que existían, que siempre luchaban por sus sueños hasta conseguirlos. Que eran hombres de palabra y con honor. Él los había admirado toda su vida, incluso quiso ser uno de ellos.

¿Entonces por qué no se enorgullecía de seguir el sueño de su preciado maestro?

Ahora era un pirata… y uno de una tripulación demasiado particular. Debía sentirse feliz, orgulloso, honrado… pero no lo era.

No es que no quisiera sentirse de ese modo, pero había veces en las que se sentía desorientado, solo…

Extrañaba a su maestro como nunca antes lo había extrañado. Quería que él estuviera ahí, con él. Quería compartirle la dicha de navegar en un verdadero barco pirata y así, poder viajar de isla en isla y curar a todos los enfermos del mundo. Quería abrazarlo y escucharlo reír.

Quería que viviera.

No supo con exactitud cuándo, pero había comenzado a llorar.

Lo extrañaba, y mucho.

Había sido un hombre muy bueno. Fue el único que no le temió por ser diferente, el único que lo acepto como era y lo cuido hasta sus últimos momentos de vida. ¡Había sido un hombre que no debía haber muerto!

— Maestro… ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo miedo —susurro aun llorando, miro deprimido sus pesuñas— No quiero estar solo de nuevo… pero, ¿y si no soy un buen pirata?, ¿y si solo les soy un estorbo?...

Nunca antes había estado en un barco, ni siquiera había salido de aquella isla al menos una vez. No sabía nada del mundo, y probablemente aun le faltaban muchos conocimientos sobre la medicina… había muchas probabilidades de que no fuera de ayuda, al menos no por completo.

Tampoco era el mejor peleador que existía, ni el más fuerte. ¿Qué podía hacer en aquel barco?, ¿Qué podría darles?

— ¿Qué debo hacer para ser un buen pirata y no defraudarlos? —pregunto, aunque no esperaba que alguien le respondiera.

— Nada.

Dio otra vuelta en aquella silla, girando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba recargado el capitán de los sombreros de paja, el cual sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión que tenía el pequeño reno.

¿Había oído bien?... ¿Luffy le había dicho que no debía hacer nada?...

— Pero… ¿nada?... ¡Yo quiero hacer algo al respecto!, ¡Quiero ser un gran pirata para no ser una carga para ustedes!

Luffy rió, molestándolo ligeramente. Se alejo de la puerta y camino hacia el, que aun estaba sentado en la silla pero ahora mirada el piso con frustración, hasta que sintió que el pelinegro dio unas palmaditas a su sombrero y volvió a mirarlo de frente.

— No necesitas hacer nada para ser un gran pirata —repitió agrandando su típica sonrisa— ¡Tu ya eres uno! ¡Eres Chopper, mi nakama!

Lo miro con sorpresa y abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, siendo incapaz de detenerlas.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, Nami, Vivi, Sanji y Ussop llegaron a la habitación, extrañados por sus sollozos y al verlo llorando junto al chico del sombrero de paja comenzaron a regañarlo pensando que él había causado el llanto del pequeño reno, que aun tenia las palabras de Luffy en su mente.

Tampoco supo en qué momento exacto llego el espadachín Zoro, molesto porque sus gritos lo habían despertado de su siesta de mediodía y mucho menos cuando todos comenzaron a pegarse y a pelear tirando los libros de los libreros y causando un alboroto en la habitación en la que la navegante dibujaba sus mapas.

Los observo con detenimiento y en silencio, todavía algunas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Eran extraños… eran gritones, glotones y demasiado infantiles, no podía negarlo. Nadie podía negarlo. Pero también eran leales, valientes, divertidos y amigables…

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y no pudiéndose contener mas, comenzó a reír.

Si, él era Tony Tony Chopper, doctor y pirata de la tripulación de los "Sombreros de Paja", y ellos… eran sus preciados nakamas.

**#FIN**

* * *

Awww, ¡Chopper! QwQ

Apenas acabo de terminar la saga donde muestran su pasado (sí, soy de las fans recientes de One Piece) y aunque ya había oído mucho que era buena, no me esperaba que fuera TAN buena. Me ha hecho llorar ;o;

Y al no poder resistirme a escribir algo sobre este adorable renito de nariz azul he terminado creando este one shot, ojala les haya gustado.

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
